There is a pressing need for effective, practical psychosocial programs for the institutionalized aging. Treatments inspired by behavior modification technologies have been effective consistently, but have either depended on expensive procedures or run for relatively short periods of time. The proposed research details a program based on behavior modification techniques and designed to be inexpensive and easily applied in existing geriatric facilities. Three interlocking experiments will assess the effectiveness of physical environmental alterations (Experiment One), staff contingent social reinforcement (Experiment Two), and staff prompting (Experiment Three) for increasing observed activity levels in a state hospital aging sample (N equals 45). The methodology will follow Reversal (Experiment One) and Multiple Baseline across Individuals (Experiments Two and Three) designs, and program impact on both resident and staff behavior will be assessed.